Beginnings
A start to the Madness The earliest memories of a very primitive, one-track Drømme begin with the start of the series by the name of Pokémon. Though perhaps even the common games of 'pretend' are more to blame for the realm's existence.Earliest memories of the subject manifesting potential for the creation of Drømme consist of the girl, aged about five or six (A.D. 1997 or 1998), pretending to be the character "Mini Moon," or "Rini" from the American dub of the anime series Sailor Moon, which was airing on a popular kids' TV station at the time. However, I cite Pokémon as the true source of Drømme because it is the first time she recalls bringing someone else's characters out from their universe and in to her own. Not only that, but she, as herself, interacted with these characters; versus earlier occurrences where the subject would merely pretend to be one of the characters already in existence. Furthering her creative intellect, it was about this time she became separated from her fellow classmates once a week, for placement in advanced classes, with either other advanced students or upperclassmen. One year in to this treatment and she switched schools for the first time. A year later she switched schools again. This constant shuffling around left her with little potential for friends whom she would have been able to build deep relationships with. Until leaving middle school in early 2006, there was no one she could say she had known and been close friends with for more than two years. However, while TV shows may have spurred her creativity, and solitary her mind, the realm of Drømme I believe I can attributed to a much more elegant cause: Art. During her last two years of elementary school, the subject became close friends with a boy who liked to draw. While this sparked her initiative to learn herself, she did not make an honest attempt until grade six, where her first artbook, K1: Beginer, was created in a teal, wide ruled composition book. The earliest date in this book is that of January 16th, 2004, but it is speculated that she had started drawing in the book as early as late 2003. The first page of this book has been ripped out, and so its contents are unknown. However, the next four pages are of who could be called the very first Arianne-created resident of Drømme, known only as Blue Gatomon, or Blue-G. This feline-resembling collection of data is a spin off of the character "Black Gatomon" from the anime Digimon, and so, while a good start, is not a 100% Arianne-fathomed character. Immediately after the four pages of Blue Gatomon is the first authentic, completely original character, Chea (jhéy). She is an incredibly depressed, brown-haired, brown-eyed thirteen-year-old; whose most common outfit consists of a black and dark blue hoodie with black pants and white sneakers. She appears to have some sort of split personality disorder, as she is often seen as her "happy-self" with a smiling face and a pair of clip on cat ears, while her depressed side is often seen in tears, frowning, and paired with her more cheery side. There is only one instance in which she is depicted as sad and in spite of this is equiped with the cat ears, and this instance is the very first time she was drawn. After Chea, many more early inhabitants of Drømme were thought up, mostly based off of Neopet designs, Pokémon, or whatever else was popular with the subject at the time - one of the most notable original characters of this time period is Nahnieko, a cheery, twelve-year-old, cat-girl, and two later characters known as Pyunah, who was usually drawn for anatomical exploratory purposes (ex, shoulders, breast, and knees), Kyuumu, Mia, and the thirteen-year-old human version of Kaida. The earliest residents of Drømme that Arianne let run the subject's systems and live her everyday life were Jaime (age 10-12), Crystal (age 15 or 16), and Clair (age 18-20), (all sisters) along with their respective partners, all about a year older: a young boy resembling Gold from Pokémon Special, a slightly older boy whose name and features have eluded me through the years, and Lance, the elite four member from the Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal version GameBoy Color games. Clair is also from this series, and Jaime is apparently based on the female hero of Crystal Version. The character Crystal resembles a Beauty Trainer from the GSC series games. Sometime before or possibly during their reign of the subject's mind, life, and body, Kyuumu also had her turns as the subject became enchanted by a manga series by the name of Di Gi Charat. With this onslaught of new characters, it was only natural that Arianne have some sort of place for them to stay while she wasn't amusing herself with them. And so, Drømme was created for them to reside in.